


The other story

by Bailey_y



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: The cage 番外





	1. 俄罗斯之梦

他被人从冰球场上扶起来时候其实真没摔痛，穿的内外三层像个狗熊似的，哪里会痛啦？佩普不知道抽了什么疯，在他洗澡那一会会儿时间里打了有二十个电话。

他边擦头边皱着眉头盯着未接来电，联合房间的小助理探出头来，一脸焦虑的问他。“那个，瓜迪奥拉先生打了好几个电话问您？”

“拖黑他。”他没好气的交代。

梅里斯点着头应着，好好，然后发短信给佩普说，先生叫我拖黑你。

她带上门，又追加了一条，但他现在洗完澡了，打吧。

这边厢若泽的手机应声而响。

“我真的没事！”若泽接起电话吼了过去。

佩普听他中气十足的样子似乎松了口气。

他沉默了一会儿，若泽有点慌，觉得好像是凶了点。放软了声音又说了一次，“我真的没事啊。”

“嗯。”佩普鼻音浓重的说，若泽想起这个点英国还是凌晨，就更心软了。

“你，你先睡觉吧？”他说。“我没事，孩子也没事。”

“好。”佩普简要的讲。

“……”若泽一时间语塞，不知道还能说些什么。

“我能……我能看看你吗？”佩普轻轻的说。仿佛呓语，似乎不期待被听到。

若泽想起自从他知道自己怀孕，好几个月过去了，两人竟然一次没见过。欧战进入焦灼时期，佩普忙到焦头烂额，想是只能从新闻上看到自己，但他近来不知怎么就勾搭上自己小助理了，跟她互通有无。小助理还仿佛对他忠心耿耿，若泽每个行踪都及时报备。若泽也由着他们，反正换一个佩普的魔爪照样伸的过来，再说梅里斯做事谨慎，思虑周全，十项全能，既挡得了狗仔搬得动箱子又把他照顾的熨熨贴贴，简直不能更优秀，叫他真的换一个他也舍不得。

其实他还挺享受被佩普过度关心的，但这事儿没必要给佩普知道。

若泽低头看了眼自己裹着的浴巾，寻思了一下，对电话里说，“好啊。”然后开始脱衣服。

视频电话接通的时候，佩普看到的是昏黄灯光里，一个模糊但赤裸的若泽。他伸直手臂，把电话屏幕举到仰角。

怀孕之后的身体一直在脱毛，他现在已经光秃秃的了。他刚洗过澡的皮肤在微光下边界不很清楚，但轻微的深色可以看出在发热泛红。那个角度佩普是可以从头到脚看到他全身的，想到这里，他不由自主的夹紧了双腿，性器安静的躺在腹股沟，由于刚才的磨蹭微微颤抖着。

他明显听到佩普倒抽一口气，那双漂亮的眼睛不带任何滤镜的，贪婪的看着自己。佩普的眉头又皱起来了，他想要伸手穿过屏幕去抚摸那道沟壑，却挫败的想起两人隔着偌大的一片大陆和一片海洋。

他把手机放下来，侧过身看着镜头里的佩普，另外一只手抚摸过自己已经挺立的乳头，明白自己动摇的表情被镜头捕捉到，并被佩普审视着。

“我想要你。”他把脸一半埋在枕头里嗡嗡的说。

“若泽……”佩普有点哑的喊着他的名字，也没说什么，就是叫他。

“你知道我现在激素紊乱到，只要碰触乳头都会高潮吗？”他接着说，太羞耻了他不敢看佩普。

佩普的呼吸变得粗重。

他的手慢慢向下滑动。他对上佩普已经明显动情的眸子，眯起眼睛冷冷的对他说，“你不准碰自己。”

他看到佩普张嘴想要说什么，但最终只是舔了嘴唇。他有些哀求的目光哪怕是隔着欧亚大陆和一片海洋也照样撩动着若泽的心脏。他咬了咬牙，警告他。“你不准动，你说要看看我，你看到了。你和梅里斯一直有联系，想要了解我最的近况，不如我来告诉你。”他的手终于滑到了开始坚挺流水的阴茎，他的后穴也湿濡到一片粘腻。

“我每天都想要，就好像每时每刻都处在发情期。” 他开始撸动自己。“嗯……” 

“……若泽……”佩普听到他克制不住的呻吟，嗓子哑的更厉害了。

“我说了你不可以碰自己。”

他有些残酷的快感，太久了。他怀孕三个月之后这段时期，太需要一个阿尔法来每天喂饱他的时候，克洛普和佩普都忙到没空理他。他压抑的欲求已经快到井喷的临界值。

那么就这个大忙人也体验一下他不可抑制的焦灼吧。

他把手机举得远一点，让佩普有个更好的视角，他在屏幕上看到自己握住阴茎的手指，他想到了佩普的手，从身后绕过来，细长，有利的手指控制着撸动的节奏，控制他的心跳呼吸，控制他的每一次呻吟。他喜欢佩普的手，可他不在此处。

他泄愤一样加快了节奏，同时张开了大腿，让手机可以拍到他湿成一片的后穴。

“若泽……”佩普的眼睛湿润的仿佛溢出水来，他的薄唇微张，眉头紧蹙，看上去痛苦极了。“求你……”

他闭上眼睛不看佩普，他总是会心软的——虽然若泽平素里遇上佩普总是倔强的像是在镜头前演戏，但在性事里他从来都会满足佩普一切要求，合理不合理，最终佩普总能如愿。

他是他所有情人里面，对若泽的身体最为了如指掌的α，他总是能让若泽欲罢不能，高潮到忘乎所以，他昏倒在高潮里的次数两只手也数不过来。

他有多爱被佩普操到失神，现在就有多恨他不在身边。他现在有些无力，手臂酸软得似乎手机都举不动了，他就把手机摔在一旁，想了想把那玩意儿推的离胯下近一点让收音更好。

湿濡水声一丝不漏的被他的手机收入并传输，佩普此刻看不到他却能听到这样清晰的声响一定急疯了。

他胜利一样的探了一根手指进去，并毫无保留的呻吟出声。

“若泽…若泽……你好残忍……”佩普在粗重的喘息间说道。

若泽更是赢球一样开心，他把羞耻心压制在心底，边在自己体内摸索，边不知廉耻的唤着佩普的名字。

“嗯……佩普，说点什么……哈……恩……”

故意用手指在体内进出戳刺，涔涔的水声刺激着他的耳膜，但总是不得要领，如果是佩普的手指，如果是他的话……那……

“佩普，想要你……”他最终还是忍不住说。他的身体甚至不站在他这边，他的手指无论探的再深，再加了两根进来，也不如佩普浅尝辄止的撩拨。他愤恨的把手指抽出，湿哒哒的手举起手机，终于再次看到佩普的脸，他又气又委屈。

“都怪你！” 他恶狠狠的说。

“恩。”佩普咬起嘴唇。他不知道佩普有没有听话不碰自己，但他没空管了，他很着急，他的身体跟他作对，怎么撸动，怎么用力戳进去，竟然都没有办法达到高潮。

真奇怪当他因为衬衫的摩擦，乳头起了反应，躲在三万米高空的厕所里，只是想到佩普曾经威逼利诱他在这狭小空间里偷情，亲吻，被他抱住抚摸舔舐，他隔着裤子和衬衫揉弄着自己都射的一路内裤都湿哒哒的。

他只想让佩普下流的占有他。

“若泽，侧过身来，把枕头垫在身后。”他无暇思考，直接照做。他侧卧着盯着手机里的人。

“手机放在靠墙的地方让我看见你全身。”佩普低沉的声音的接着下指令。

他照做。

他看到镜头里的自己腰胯处柔和的弧度，双腿交叠着无意识的摩擦。

“你这样子真像一条怀孕的母蛇。”佩普低哑的说。“光滑，柔软。”

他舔了一下嘴唇，“像是欲望本身。”

他闭上眼不看佩普，不知为何竟有些害羞。

“我的手会最先碰触你的胯，将你的腿分开，环在我的腰上。”佩普接着描述。

若泽闻言微微张开了大腿，一只手滑进腿间，他想起年轻时候佩普特别喜欢抱着他靠在墙上做，也许是那时候他瘦的可以被轻松托起，而现在佩普最喜欢的姿势是把他按在任意的平面，从后面凶狠的操他。

“我会从你的耳侧开始咬你，到你的颈动脉，锁骨。”佩普说到锁骨低声笑了笑，“有一次我把你最喜欢的香槟倒在你身上，在你这里积起了一小滩，然后舔掉，我含着香槟吻你的时候，你把我嘴里每一滴香槟都舔得一干二净。”

若泽不由呻吟出声，他当时刚被佩普用手指玩弄到高潮，浑身燥热的时刻佩普把冰凉的香槟倒在他身上，惊得他弓起了身子，把自己送上佩普等在高处的嘴唇，被他耳边开始舔，一直舔到脚趾，他敏感的扭动着身体，但在佩普控制下无处可逃，浑身每寸肌肤都被舌尖撩了一遍，包括大腿内侧和后穴的褶皱，最终锁骨处竟然还留了一下摊，佩普抬起头接着吮吸那里，他们接吻时若泽已经快被他弄疯了，他咬着佩普的嘴唇在他口腔里舔舐，微凉的气泡在他们唾液里融化消失。

佩普知道他想起了什么才紧闭双眼夹紧了双腿，手也随之抚摸过了自己的脖颈和锁骨。他能够在微光里看到若泽肌肉的颤动，干咳侵袭着他，他再也忍不住终于伸手握住了自己早就兴奋到快爆炸的阴茎。

“我喜欢你的乳头，它们这么小巧却敏感，轻轻地碰触就能变硬。”佩普看到若泽的手指尖听话的杵上了自己的乳晕，在乳头上画圈。

“我会轻轻的咬它们，你喜欢这样，是不是？之后如果你到了哺乳期，轻轻的按压，这里还会溢出乳汁，你最喜欢的白衬衫再也不能单独穿，否则会湿成一片，让所有人都知道你是个什么样淫荡的婊子——只因为衬衫的摩擦乳头就会勃起到流水。”

“佩普……啊……” 若泽硬的更厉害了。虽然很羞耻但他太喜欢佩普有违白日媒体塑造出来翩翩君子的形象骂脏话或是叫他一些不堪入耳的名称。他在皇马和佩普针锋相对的时候，被佩普在全世界面前叫做“草他妈的甜心”，那时也让他感觉到了莫可名状的兴奋。

他的后穴空虚到不可抑制的翕合，他知道佩普的角度看不到。他打开了紧闭的双腿，举起手机从自己挺立的乳头向下，跟着手指一直到了穴口。

“看来真的太久没人喂饱你了。”佩普嘶哑的说，“用食指插进去。”

若泽在床上摇着头。不够，我试过了，不够的。

“若泽。”佩普的语气里带着些警告。

他乖乖的把食指探入体内。

“佩普………没有用……我没办法高潮……啊……想要你的手指，想要你的阴茎……只有你能把我填满，想被你操。”若泽开始迷迷糊糊的胡言乱语了。

“不要太多，先进去一个指节。” 佩普指导着他。“慢慢的沿着内壁摸一摸，你的体内又紧又热，每次埋进去我都要克制自己不要太快高潮。”

若泽闻言又扭动了起来，在自己身体里摸索，手机摔在一边，另一只手在自己乳头上揉搓着。

他听着佩普的命令又进入了一个指节，喉头抑制不住哼出声响，声线也拔高了几度，想起佩普说自己像一条怀孕的蛇，躬起身体扭得更厉害了，手指在不断摸索的时候仿佛按到什么开关一样让他浑身触电一样颤抖着。

“啊啊啊……”一瞬间若泽身体的电导仿佛开到了最大，一丝微风都能让他敏感的寒毛直竖，他的阴茎靠着小腹滴着水，他颤抖着手扶住那跟被冷落的柱体，刚要撸动给自己个痛快，就被佩普的声音叫住。

“拿起手机，若泽，让我看到你。” 佩普急切的说，若泽的手臂软到几乎抬不起来，他还是听话的摸索到了手机，缓缓的对准了脸部，看到佩普眉头紧锁，眼睛一汪水气，嘴唇被自己咬的有些红肿，他想必也克制不住了。

“佩普，佩普，佩普……”若泽语速极快的叫他，两人都是满脸焦虑的凝望着彼此，此刻若泽只想佩普在这里，抱着他，从背后进入他，他的体重安稳的贴在背后，他的嘴唇在他颈侧撕摩，他的手握住他的阴茎，他的阴茎深深地埋在自己体内。

“草他妈的你为什么不在这里。我讨厌你。你是世界上最差的α。”若泽说着说着自己要哭起来了，那边佩普眉头紧缩，咬起了下唇，他眼神里的水汽遮挡了一部分情绪，但若泽还是看出了他的委屈。最差劲的是他，不是佩普，佩普一直都在那里。可他一直在逃走。

他才是最差劲的Ω。

他用举着手机的手臂蹭了一下眼角的泪，直直的盯着佩普，他的后穴还在抽搐，他的手指戳刺到有些痉挛，浑身都饥渴的需要佩普填满才能满足。他知道自己爱他需要他。他只是没有很经常让自己表达出来。

佩普还是沉默着，他们彼此间这么，这么多的历史，若泽唯独想起了有一次他在巴萨是和路易斯笑得抱成一团，佩普冷冷的站在远处望着他们的眼神。他知道他在妒忌，他不想自己的情人和别的α有过度是身体接触。但他就是故意想要欺负他，看他这个坎普诺的国王完美的冷静外壳动摇破碎的样子。

“你不就仗着我喜欢你吗？”那天晚上佩普在他耳边说。

他回过头笑的得意。

“我就是仗着你喜欢我。”

镜头里的佩普闭上眼睛，暗哑的倒抽一口气，似乎是高潮了。

若泽一直特别喜欢看着这时候佩普的脸，他精致脆弱的睫毛忽闪忽闪，有时候像个女孩子一样甚至会眼窝泛红湿润。他这个时候是没有任何控制力或攻击性的，就是一个完全松懈瘫软的模样。

他终于喘息平复了之后，轻轻的说了什么。

声音很低，但若泽还是听清楚了。

他闭上眼睛有些伤感的勾起嘴角，没人碰触的阴茎早已吐出一滩白灼，散落在小腹。

“对，我就是仗着你爱我。” 他轻轻的说。


	2. Chapter 2

注：时间线与真实世界是完全不符合的。

他连着几天在浴室里厕所的垃圾桶里，看到奇奇怪怪的纸条。有点像去医院时捆在手上的纸带，但上面有写刻度和粉红色的条纹。

他有些好奇的蹲在地板上盯着瞧了半晌，到底没有徒手把他从垃圾桶里捡出来，那可太不体面了。他起身去卧室把手机拿来攥在手里，皱着眉头想了想，身边能问的医生怕只有苏泽---他们并没有很熟悉，只在若泽身体不适时陪着见过一两回，但他出于保险起见，要过苏泽医生的电话。

他咬住唇角又蹲下来仔细打量那条纸上面的粉红色条纹的排列位置，拨通医生的电话，描述给他听。

医生说了什么，他松了口气，仰起头闭上眼睛笑了起来。他谢过医生，将垃圾袋系好，拎出去丢掉。

他不能抑制自己弯起的嘴角，他想要当晚问若泽怎么这么大的好事不告诉他，顺便他脑中闪现过了一系列的男孩女孩的名字。他低头笑出声，捧住脸觉得自己好蠢。

那人的生日虽然还有几天，但他生日礼物老早托昂立回法国寻着了，一款他看不懂也喝不懂，但若泽不知道多喜欢的香槟，镂空雕花的酒标是金属制的，取下来还能套在手上做个手环。

呀，他突然想起，怀孕就不能喝酒了。

那么就放着等孩子哺乳期过了。反正，酒又不怕放很久的。

他陷在自己的无限有前瞻性的展望中不能自拔，已经下定决心若是反反复复不好的伤影响到职业生涯，也不能放弃。

他瘫在床上，从心底燃起的惊喜温水一般熨帖他的身体，他甚至没有注意到门响。

脚步靠近的时候，他抬起头看到那个人远远靠在卧室门框上望着自己出神。

他撑起身体冲他笑着，若泽温柔的回了个微笑。

接着若泽靠过来骑在他大腿上，把他抱住压在床上，把头埋在他脖颈间。

他身上那身宽大的运动衫有些潮湿，他把手从衣摆伸进去，抚摸着若泽光滑的后背。

然后若泽开始吻他。他想要开口问，但若泽的手已经在解他的皮带了，他在若泽动情时候从来忍耐不了太久，哪怕他没有标记过若泽，尚且不是他的α，若泽也一样可以轻易控制他----如果Ω需要，他的α总是会硬起来的。

他被若泽热切的吻亲的有些眩晕，他想起这几天若泽总是欲求不满一样不停的索取，哪怕是刚刚高潮也会饥渴难耐的再次手脚并用的缠上来，做到两人最终四肢纠缠在一起没有一丝力气为止。

他并不是在抱怨，毕竟在伤病期间他也没什么机会上场。这些天，若泽还会在他刚刚从理疗室出来时截胡，把他拽到他都不知道诺坎普存在的房间里跪在他面前含住他半硬的阴茎。

若泽口活一点都不好，他也不经常这么做，所以他每次肯含住佩普的时候，佩普总是像个毛头小子一样激动的不能自己，手指自动插入他触感惊人柔软的卷发，被若泽牙齿磕到的时候又舍不得用力抓他头发，被若泽笨拙的呛到，喉咙剧烈收缩抖动的时候，又舍不得用力操进去给自己个痛快。每次的口交他都在天堂与地狱间徘徊无数次，最终看着若泽被呛出眼泪也在努力取悦自己的样子缴械投降。

近来的日子仿佛加了玫瑰色的滤镜，他在若泽用自己的手指做着扩张的时候傻乎乎的笑着，看着身上眉头有些焦灼的情人，他真好看啊，连表情这么不耐烦都这么好看。佩普想着。若泽丧失了给自己扩张的耐心，潦草的戳刺了几下，就扶住他硬到发痛的分身，坐了上去。

好在Ω动情时候湿哒哒黏糊糊的穴口安全无虞，否则就若泽这闹着玩一样的准备，他俩根本没可能严丝合缝的卡住彼此。

他的手握住若泽的腰，他那件宽大的运动衫还在，只有下体是光裸的，可自己一开始就被他剥光了，他迷恋望着若泽，手指想要去抚摸他的脸颊，但被压制住胸口。若泽俯下身咬住他的静脉，像只小狗在他不存在的腺体舔着，下半身却动的凶猛。他通常不会被若泽搞到成结被禁锢在那个炙热紧致的子宫，因为若泽觉得很麻烦。可今天若泽仿佛不管那么多了，他在他身上失速的起伏，用自己的身体研磨着他，他被天鹅绒一般的粘膜裹覆，像被施了咒语一般失去了对身体的控制，身上的人要他高潮他会立刻高潮，身上的人想要更多，所以他的阴茎肿胀到可怕，他挺起腰用力戳刺，最终触到了那个压迫在自己敏感至极的龟头上的入口，突然他全身的神经元都过了电一般的颤动着，然后他的嘴唇就被身上的人咬住了，他驯服的张开嘴任他在自己嘴里索取吮吸。若泽不知哪里来的力气把自己压的前所未有的深，他体内深处那张攻击力十足的小嘴迫不及待的吞下了佩普肿胀的阴茎，内壁仿佛要确保佩普哪里也去不了，剧烈的收缩翕合。佩普的结安稳的卡在他的子宫，两人亲吻到都快要断气，呻吟的力气都没有，只能喘着粗气呼吸着彼此。

佩普想要睁眼看看他，但他似乎连眼皮都张不开，直觉的若泽的体重好好的压在身上，把自己包裹的相当安全。他费劲的抬起手臂揽住若泽的细腰，想着过不了多久这里就会变得圆滚滚，因为他的精液曾像此刻一样灌满了若泽的子宫，而他们将会有个漂亮的宝宝，和一个家。

他们的宝宝当然会漂亮的不得了，他闭着一边傻笑，一边给自己的幻想辩护着。

身上那团接近狂躁的欲望总算安分下来，安安静静的把头埋在了自己耳侧，他的呼吸逐渐平复。

他硬撑着眯着眼睛看了一眼若泽，他闭着眼睛，没什么表情，看起来已经要睡着了。

也许，明天再问他也不迟，他也累坏啦。

然后他捞过身边的被子把两人包裹住，他还在卡在若泽体内，身上也黏糊糊的，但他抱紧了若泽，若泽也用力的回抱了他，所以，这有什么要紧。

他第二天醒来的时候也跟昨晚入睡时一样嘴角弯着像个傻瓜，若泽当然已经先他一步去了训练场，他毕竟还在养伤呀。

他起身收拾了床上的狼藉，抱着床单，路过厨房去洗衣机的时候，看到餐桌上有两枚煎蛋----这是若泽唯一会做的早餐。

他把脸埋在脏兮兮，但隐约还带着若泽的信息素的床单里，有些害羞的想着，下回要早点起来做点别的给他吃，毕竟已经不是一个人了。

他当时并不知道，下次吃到若泽做得煎蛋的时候，已经是十二年之后了。


End file.
